This Is The Life
by Seshet
Summary: "If you had told me at my Hogwarts graduation three years ago that I'd be where I am right now, I would've called you bonkers." Ginny reflects on her life.
1. Part One

This Is The Life by Seshet_  
  
_

It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside,  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
_Don't have much money, but f I did,   
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
_  
_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no,  
or a man who makes potions in the traveling show,  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do,  
my gift is my song and this ones for you  
  
- _Your Song By Elton John  
  
~*~  
  
If you had told me at my Hogwarts graduation three years ago that I'd be where I am right now, I would've called you bonkers. _I_ even think the way things turned out is quite daft. But if you would've would've told me that by the time I was twenty one, I'd have the perfect job, the perfect house, and that I was expecting the perfect baby by my perfect husband, I would've send you straight to St. Mungos!  
  
But you know what? It's all true.  
  
I _do_ have the perfect job, Editor-In-Chief of the Daily Prophet, I _do_ have the perfect house, a large two-story in the country, I _am_ expecting(what I'm sure will be) a perfect baby girl, and to top it all off, I have the most wonderful, loving, caring, and _dead sexy_ husband, Draco Malfoy.   
  
~*~  
  
I remember the first time I met Draco. I mean _really _met him, not just hated him from afar.  
  
I think it was in my sixth year. I had gotten a detention from Snape because he "didn't like my insolent tone" when I answered one of his moronic questions. At the time, I was tempted to raise my voice an octave and sing out, "Is this better?" but, I decided that that would be pushing it a tad too far. I really wanted to live to see the age of seventeen.  
  
But anyway, I had detention, and my dear Snapeypoo had ordered me to clean every single one of the first years' cauldrons. Without magic.  
  
So I had just started my last cauldron when I heard someone come in. Thinking it was Snape, come to tell me how horribly I'd done and give me another detention, I turned around, trying not to look impatient and disgusted.  
  
But when I saw who it really was, I couldn't control myself.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked with disdain, turning around to finish my cleaning.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the littlest Weasley!" He looked at the soapy sponge in my hand and then to the clean cauldrons behind him.   
  
"So what're you doing, Littlest weasel? Is your family really so poor that you have to stoop to cleaning disgusting cauldrons for extra cash?"  
  
"Oh, sod off, Mal_ferret_!"  
  
"Ooo! That was a good one Weasel!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "If I hadn't heard it from your idiot brother and Scarhead at least a hundred times before, maybe it would've hurt a little bit, too!"  
  
By now, I was extremely annoyed, bordering on homicidal anger. So I decided to do what my mum had always said to do: Ignore him.  
  
I turned back around to the cauldron, hoping he'd get the hint. But of course, he had to keep going.  
  
"Give up, Weasel? Ah, I think that's for the best, we both know who would've won, anyway." And with that, he turned and walked back out the door, never accomplishing what he'd set out to do by coming down there, unless it had been to annoy the dickens out of me. Because if that was it, then he'd more that accomplished his task.  
  
So much for love at first sight, huh?  
  
~*~  
  
So, other than the dungeon incident, my last two years at Hogwarts were relatively Malfoy-free.   
  
I graduated and got a job from the Daily Prophet as a columnist. I've always had a flair for writing(though after my first year, I never had a love for diaries.).  
  
So there I was at eighteen, young and foolish, naively thinking that I was going to live a peaceful Malfoyless life.  
  
But then fate turned around and bitch-slapped me.  
  
~*~  
  
I'd been working at the prophet maybe three months when it happened.  
  
I walked in that morning, happy and alert, due to the good nights sleep I had gotten , not to mention the pot of coffee I'd downed.  
  
I strolled into my office and set my purse down, glancing to my desk for any notes from Cassandra, the current editor.  
  
Seeing a folded sheet of paper bearing the name I picked it up and proceeded to read.  
  
_ Gin,  
As you might have heard, Draco Malfoy has purchased the quidditch team the Holyfield Harpies. Seeing as you enjoy quidditch, I thought you would like to interview him and write me one of your spectacular pieces. I would like to have this on my desk by Friday, so please owl his secretary for an appointment A.S.A.P. -Cassandra  
  
_Inwardly, I groaned. Hell, I groaned outwardly too! I had to do an article about _Draco _BLOODY _Malfoy, _for godssake!  
  
Why, why, why?! I exclaimed, accentuating every syllable with a sound bang of my head on my desk. Finally after the fifth bang, I realized that knocking myself senseless was not going to help with my situation, nor was it going to help me keep my wits about me when I had to interview Malfoy.  
  
Sighing, I pulled out a quill and some parchment and started a letter to his secretary  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, I stood outside the large oak door of Draco Malfoy's office.   
I hesitated a second before finally knocking softly, waiting for a reply.  
  
Finally, I heard a voice say, Come in.  
  
I slowly turned the large handle and cautiously stepped into the room.  
  
It was quite a large room, but it was very simply furnished with a desk by the window, comfortable chairs both in front and behind it, and bookshelves lining the wall opposite the desk.  
  
I looked away from the room itself and rested my gaze on the man that had come from behind the desk and was standing not two feet in front of me. My jaw dropped as I got a good look at him.  
  
This was _definitely not _ the Draco Malfoy I had known at Hogwarts.  
  
He had most definitely grown into his looks. His face, which had been too pointy when he'd been at school, now had a slightly aristocratic air to it, with a long nose, full lips, and eyes that looked like pools of molten silver. He had allowed his hair to grow and had not slicked it back, letting it fall just above his chin with a few select pieces falling into his eyes. He had also filled out, his broader chest and shoulders making his 6'1 form look not so lanky as before.  
  
In short, Draco Malfoy was _hot. _He was a 100% certified _studmuffin._  
  
Miss Weasley, he said with a voice like dark, rich chocolate as he offered his hand, it's very nice to see you again. I searched his voice for a hint of sarcasm, but found none. I offered my hand and said, Hello, Mr. Malfoy, it's nice to see you too. I was quite suprised when he raised my much smaller hand to his lips and kissed it softly.  
  
Shall we get started then? he asked smoothly.  
  
Yes, let's do that. I mumbled, slightly dazed.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later, I wrapped up what turned out to be highly productive interview.  
  
Well, I think that's all. I picked up my bag and rose from my chair, ready to leave.  
  
Thank you again for agreeing to this interview. It was nice seeing you. I was heading for the door, when I heard him call me back.  
  
Miss Weasley,  
  
I interrupted, Call me Virginia.  
  
he started again, I was wondering, what are you doing tonight?  
  
My mouth dropped open, but I quickly closed it, as the large mouth bass look doesn't really work on me.  
  
Uhm, well, I wasn't _planning _ on doing anything...  
  
Well then, would you like to have dinner with me?  
  
My brain fought against itself. The practical, kind side said, _Come on! Give him a chance, he's obviously changed. _While the mean, sadistic side said, _He's a Malfoy! What are you, nuts?! _  
  
Thankfully, the practical side won.  
  
Sure, Mr. Malfoy, I would enjoy that.  
  
he said, flashing a dazzling smile, I'll pick you up at your flat at six.  
  
I wrote my flat number on a scrap of paper and handed it to him. He took it, and I turned to leave.  
  
By the way, Virginia?  
  
Yes, Mr. Malfoy?  
  
Call me Draco.  
  
~*~  
  
I ripped my closet apart that afternoon before finally settling on a dark, forest green halter dress. It hung to about my mid-thigh, and was tight, but not to the point of vulgarity. I paired the dress with some strappy black heels. I let my hair out of the messy bun it had been in earlier, and the dark auburn curls fell to about my midback. I put on a touch of makeup and was just checking my reflection when I heard a knock on the door. I flounced my hair one last time and walked over to answer it.  
  
Hello, Dr- my eyes almost bulged out of my head.  
  
Draco looked, if at all possible, even better than before. He had on a dark navy blue suit with a light gray shirt underneath. he wasn't wearing a tie, and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a smooth, tan patch of chest. His hair was the same as before, with a few pieces hanging in his beautiful eyes.  
  
He held out a long stemmed, red rose and said, Virginia, Vous êtes la femme la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.  
  
Using my internal translator, I worked it out to be, You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.   
  
I blushed furiously and said, Thank you, Draco, you look pretty good yourself.   
  
He smiled- actually _smiled_, not smirked- and said, Shall we get going?_   
  
_Yes, just let me get a wrap. I went over to my small closet and pulled out a light wrap, seeing as it was late May.  
  
Where are we going anyway? I called over my shoulder.  
  
Well, I was thinking of a small French restaurant I know called La Bonne Forchette. Is that alright with you?  
  
Oh yes, it sounds wonderful! Where is it?  
  
Just outside Diagon Alley. Are you ready?  
  
Yes, I'm coming. I took one last look in the mirror. Satisfied, I went and took Draco's arm, and we apparated to dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
Virginia, would you like to dance? Draco was standing in front of me, his hand extended in a gentlemanly manner.  
  
Of course, Draco, I'd love to.  
  
Draco helped me up out of my seat and led me to the center of the semi-crowded dance floor. He pulled me close, putting his left hand one my waist and taking my left in his right. There was music on, but I could only catch a little bit above the din of the restaurant.  
  
_And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is while you're in the world.  
  
_This is a nice song. I murmured, placing my head on his shoulder. I felt him nodding, but he didn't say anything.  
  
I said softly, Why are you so different from the way you were at Hogwarts when you called me Little Weasel' and made my life Hell? What made you change?  
  
Draco was silent for a moment, obviously thinking.   
  
Well, I think it was after my father died.  
  
I remembered hearing a story about how Lucius Malfoy was killed. It was the last battle against Voldemort in my seventh year(whereol Voldie was killed by- Suprise, Suprise!- Harry Potter.). Lucius was killed by an Auror.  
  
Draco's voice cut through my thoughts, Yes, my father died and I saw how much better my mother and I were without out him, how much happier we were. I realized the I didn't want to, no, _couldn't _turn out like him. So I changed. he said simply.  
  
Mmmm, that's good, I replied, pulling a little closer, I like you better this way.  
  
I like me better this way too, Ginny.  
  
I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent, memorizing the way his body felt against mine, the feelings his large hands on my waist sent shivering up my spine. I locked all this in my memory, completely oblivious to my surroundings. I must've been like this for a while because I heard Draco saying softly, then louder, Ginny? Ginny?   
  
I said thickly.  
  
The song's over.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
After dessert, we apparated back to my flat.  
  
Draco, I would like to thank you for a wonderful night. I really enjoyed this.  
  
I had a good time too. Would you like to go out again?  
  
I'd love to.   
  
I mentally berated myself for being so rash, but if you had just had a wonderful time with possibly the best looking man you'd ever seen, what would _you _say? Yeah, that's what I thought.  
  
I'll owl you tomorrow and we'll set up a day and time, alright?  
  
Sounds great. I looked into my purse, fishing around for my keys.  
  
Uhm, Ginny?  
  
Yes, Draco? I said, not looking up.  
  
Would you mind if umm...   
  
Was it just me, or did Draco Malfoy sound _ nervous? _  
  
What is it Draco? I asked, looking up quizzically.  
  
Would you... would you mind if I kissed you?  
  
I smiled. No, Draco, I wouldn't. I said truthfully.  
  
Giving me a slight smile, Draco leaned in a placed his lips on mine. It was light and feathery, almost chaste, but the moment his (incredibly soft)lips touched mine, there were fireworks, as horribly cliché as that might sound.  
  
I leaned in to return it, but found that Draco had already apparated, leaving me to raise my hand to my lips gently, a goofy smile plastered on my face.  
  
~*~  
  
END PART ONE


	2. Part Two

A/N: Uhm, not much to say, just review, please!  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own anything.  


  
This is the Life  
  
Part Two  
  


_So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
  
And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
  
_Your Song- Elton John  
  
~*~  
  
About three months later, we decided that it was time to meet the parents. Actually, I decided, but Draco agreed without an argument.  
  
The dinner with Narcissa Malfoy went suprisingly well. Cissa, as she told me to call her, was very sweet and quite excited for us.  
  
I'm sorry to say the meeting at the Burrow didn't go quite as well.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny, what is _Malfoy _doing here?!  
  
Ah, Ron, always the understanding one.  
  
I said carefully, I'm dating him.  
  
Oh, I se- _WHAT?_ You've got to be kidding me, Gin! _Please _say you're kidding me!  
  
No, she's not kidding you, Weasley. we are, in fact, dating.  
  
I cringed, knowing Draco should've kept quiet.  
  
Ron's voice was quiet, but full of malice, If you harm a _hair _on my baby sister's head, I _swear_ I will hack off all your limbs with a crudely fashioned spoon.  
  
Hear, hear! George called from his perch on the steps. We were still in the entryway, having been verbally assaulted the second we stepped into the door.  
  
Draco replied gravely, I could never hurt your sister.  
  
Ron looked warily at Draco, but finally said grudgingly, Alright then, Malfoy, but remember what I said anytime you feel like hurting my Ginbug, here, Ron waggled his finger menacingly, a crudely fashioned spoon.  
  
Draco nodded, and turned to me. I smiled first at him, and then Ron, happy the they were at least at an agreement, happy because I thought the worst was over.   
  
It wasn't.  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour later, I looked up into my parent's worried faces.  
  
Yes, Mum, Dad, I am _quite _sure about this.  
  
But dear! He's a Malfoy!, my mum wailed, You remember what his _horrible _father did to you in your first year!  
  
Mum! Draco is not his father! He's nothing like his father! He's told me many times how he does not plan to be anything like that prat Lucius!  
  
Calm down, sweet. You know your mother and I are just worried. We only want the best for you. You're our little Ginny!   
  
My dad, always the voice of reason.  
  
I know, Daddy, I replied, calming down, It's just, I think that Draco is the best thing for me.  
  
Do you love him, dear?  
  
Good question. _Did_ I love him? I thought it over, and the answer I came up with never wavered.  
  
Yes, Mum, I do.  
  
Well then, I can't help but be happy for you. But just know, Gin, if he ever hurts you, I agree with Ron. A crudely fashioned fork.  
  
It was a spoon, Mum.  
  
  
  
I laughed and got up to give my parents a hug. After a thorough rib crushing, I left the kitchen to find Draco.  
  
Spotting him in the living room being bombarded by Fred and George, no doubt wanting him to try the suspiciously innocent looking pastries on a small plate, I grabbed him and dragged him to the door.  
  
Slumping against him, I sighed, Let's go home.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco, where are we going?  
  
Keep your eyes closed, Gin, we're almost there.  
  
Draco was leading me by the arm to a secret place we were celebrating our one year anniversary. Draco had told me to close my eyes, and we portkeyed to said secret place.  
  
Draco placed his hands softly on my waist and whispered in my ear.  
  
Open your eyes.  
  
I slowly lifted my eyelids and gasped. We were on the roof of a building, apparently in Paris, judging by the wonderful view of the city. The Eiffel Tower seemed close enough to touch.  
  
There was a picnic set up on the ground in front of us, a green plaid blanket spread and over a hundred candles glittered dimly, set up all over the roof.  
  
Oh, Draco, I breathed, It's wonderful!  
  
He smiled and, taking my hand, led me down to sit down.  
  
~*~  
  
I took a small sip of my Champagne.  
  
You know, I said conversationally, I had a crush on you my fifth year.  
  
Oh really? Draco quirked an eyebrow, a habit I found extremely sexy.  
  
Yep, but you were, if I recall, dating Pansy Parkinson. I made a face.  
  
Draco laughed, Ugh, don't remind me!  
  
I chuckled, replying, Alright. But really, I had a big crush on you. Now all you have to do is propose, and all my adolescent fantasies will have come true.  
  
Draco got a mischievous glint in his eye and said, I think that can be arranged. He reached deep into the picnic basket and pulled out a small black box.  
  
_Oh gods! _I thought, _Is this what I think it is?  
  
_Draco stood me up, taking both my hands in his, and kneeled in front of me.  
  
Virginia, I love you with everything I am. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Will you marry me?  
  
Now, you must know, I'm not a very emotional person. when you grow up with six brothers, you learn to toughen up a bit. But at the moment, I just couldn't control myself. I burst into tears.  
  
Gin? Ginny, love, what's the matter?  
  
I looked up at him, tears making little rivers down my face.  
  
Oh, Draco! I love you more than you'll ever know! Of course I'll marry you!  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco let out a whoop of joy and stood up, twirling me around several times before pulling me in for a kiss.  
  
Well then, if we're going to be married, then I should probably give you _this_.  
  
He opened the small box and slipped the most beautiful ring I had ever seen on my finger.  
  
It was a blue, square cut diamond surrounded by smaller, round white diamonds, all set on white gold.  
  
It's absolutely beautiful.   
  
Draco cupped my cheek in his palm.  
  
It pales in comparison to you, heart.  
  
I love you so much Draco. I breathed, looking into his eyes.  
  
I love you too, Gin, more than you'll ever know. Draco replied, before leaning down and kissing me again.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny? Ginny, dear, where are you? I need to put on your veil!  
  
I'm right here, Ciss. I called out from behind the makeshift dressing room that was nothing but a curtain.  
  
I smoothed the front of my dress, a strapless gown with a fitted bodice, embroidery and beads cascading down the front, and a ridiculously long train. I've heard that some brides feel nervous minutes before they walk down the aisle, but I felt far from it. In fact, I'd never felt so sure of anything in my whole life. I felt like what my whole life had been leading to and preparing me for was marrying Draco and sharing my life with him.  
  
I stepped out of the dressing rom and over to Narcissa, who placed the long, gauzy vail on my head gently. She stepped back and gave me an appraising look.  
  
Ginny, you look beautiful. Don't you think so, Molly?  
  
My mum bustled through the door with my huge bouquet of white and pink roses and looked at me. As I expected, her eyes began to water and she said, Oh, baby, you look wonderful.  
  
Mum, don't cry, it's OK. I walked over and put my arms around her,careful not to squash the roses.  
  
It's just that my little girl' grown up so fast! And you look so beautiful! Where's my little Ginny who ran around with her hair in pigtails with food smeared all over her face?  
  
I'm right here, Mum. I'll always be your little girl. You can count on that.  
  
Mum gave me a teary smile and wiped at her eyes. Handing me the bouquet, she said, Here you go, Gin. We should get going, your father's just itching to walk you down the aisle.  
  
We shared one last smile before she took my arm and led me out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
You look spectacular, Gin.  
  
Thank you, Daddy. you don't look too shabby yourself. I said with a wink.  
  
He chuckled, then looked at me seriously.  
  
As your father, I feel it is my duty to ask you this one more time. Are you completely sure about this?  
  
Daddy, I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life.  
  
Well then, he said with a smile, what are we waiting for?  
  
I smiled back just as the doors to the church opened. As we took the first step forward, the whole inside of the church came into view. It was packed and everyone had a smile plastered on their face. Hell, even _Ron_ was smiling!  
  
Any butterflies that had taken up residence in my stomach disappeared as we moved closer and closer to Draco.  
  
I finally looked up at Draco, and my heart almost stopped. If I looked beautiful, then there was absolutely no word to describe the way Draco looked that day.  
  
We locked eyes and he gave me a heart melting smile. I smiled back as a single thought ran over and over in my head like a broken record player.  
  
_This is the life.  
  
_~*~  


  
The End  
  


A/N: You like? I'm thinking of an epilouge, if I get a good response to this. So if you like it, let me know! Thankies to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
